


Ao to Midori: Everlasting Envy

by fefetama (CreepingCatalyst)



Category: Black Rock Shooter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingCatalyst/pseuds/fefetama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yomi Takanashi and Mato Kuroi go to school with their peers as usual, but Yomi has trouble adjusting to Kagari's new self, along with everything else around her. She is forced to let go of one of the only things she knew, making her feel like nothing else is close to her and never will be. She watches as the rest of the world goes on without her, standing on the outside.</p><p>(Posted on ff.net first also as fefetama/insertrandomname.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ao to Midori: Everlasting Envy

**Ao to Midori: Everlasting Envy**

_Do you know what it feel like to fall? Falling from infinite stories above. There is no end. There shouldn't have been a beginning. There was only Mato Kuroi and her blue hue that overshadowed the rest._

_Green will never have the same brightness as blue, and blue will never be as dull as green. Green grass and the blue sky, when compared one is flying high, the other's fate is to lie as nothing for eternity. That's just the way it is._

_Red pushing, orange pushing, yellow pushing, and blue pushing. Then finally,_

_Green falling._

_Falling, falling, falling._

Metal clashed as scythe met sword. A green-eyed gothic lolita girl swings her scythe robotically, her enemy stratigically dodges blow after blow. Attack after attack, miss after miss.

You are Dead Master. Your enemy is Black Rock Shooter. Her blue falmes are your poison and your deadly skulls are her nightmares come alive.

Yuu Koutari. You watch her from the corner of your eye as you sit down on the subway train. Mato and Yuu sit across from you and you secretly can't stand it. Nothing is going right for you. It never does.

You can't stand the way Mato smiles around Yuu Koutari, and you can't stand how there's no way you can smile that way yourself. Nobody has ever made you feel true happiness other than Mato, and even she didn't feel the same way about you.

Your feelings aren't returned and you aren't special to anyone. You don't know what a best friend is.

You sit there, grasping the pole and staring at the ground, as you wonder why you are so alone. Why it's only you. Why Yuu and Mato get to be best friends and make eachother happy when no one else cares one bit for you. Yuu and Mato. Mato and Yuu.

Not you and Mato. Not Mato and you.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very aware of how super short it is but it's just an introduction and I wanted it posted, plus I have other stuff to get to. I should probably have made it a one-shot but I didn't. I should make a one-shot sometime. Well anyway, too late now. Review and stuff, tell me if you want me to keep going. I know this isn't much to go on but still tell me what you think anyway.


End file.
